The purpose of this study is to develop a more complete understanding of the cellular and molecular lesions that result in immunodeficiency diseases. This study is currently focusing on patients with severe combined immunodeficiency who have very low numbers of T and B cells. We hypothesize that these patients may have defects in the RAG-1 or RAG-2 genes. Patient RAG genes will be cloned and expressed to test this hypothesis.